


Ghosts Speak through Megaphones

by The_Bored_Tanuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demonic Possession, F/M, Ghost Hunters, Ghosts, M/M, Possession, Psychic Abilities, Short One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, hunted school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bored_Tanuki/pseuds/The_Bored_Tanuki
Summary: A little story about a girl and her friends looking for ghosts





	Ghosts Speak through Megaphones

Once you step in, you wouldn't think much of this empty classroom. You may find the barred windows and the lone desk in the front of the room a bit odd but don't worry, give it about 10-20 minutes, that's when things get REALLY weird. First, you'll hear the window at the back of the room rattle. Yeah, the only one that's just a hole with iron bars, you'll hear the sound of a glass window rattling. Next, footsteps. 12, if you're brave enough to count. Echoing footsteps with no source and no end, just 12 loud echoing footsteps. If you're not one of the sane ones who've swiftly booked it out of the room at the sound of disembodied footsteps, you're going to love the sight of that one desk at the front of the room spontaneously fly right at you. Yeah, that'll probably get you going.

Most people who brave this haunted classroom leave with either the need for new underwear or a new-found phobia for school desks but not us. I know that my friends and I aren't a bunch of scaredy cats. There's no way we'd be—

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Goddamnit Joey! You always ruin everything!"

Well, there goes my moral boosting pep-talk. And after I've spent all night coming up with it too.

"Oi! Don't go yellin' at me. That dang desk came right at me!" His voice comes from behind the ever so quiet Louis who has been his default meat shield ever since they've known each other, "I know that ghost wants to kill me. I just know it."

"What sort of grim reaper is worried about a ghost killing them."

"Don't question my irrational fears, woman!"

"That's enough, you two!" Leon's commanding voice echoes through the classroom, instantly ending I and Joey's usual playful banter, "We need to finish this quickly before someone finds us."

Well, he's right. It's past midnight and we may or may not have broken onto private property. (but seriously though, what sort of school doesn't have security at the back gate. That's just careless planning.) At Leon orders, we all set out for our given tasks. Louis and I begin setting up for the séance in the middle of the room, Joey puts up a barrier to keep unwanted spirits and possible security guards out of our business and Leon inspects the room, taking note of any needed details that could help our little mission.

What's our mission you ask? We're working on a homicide case! Well, it's more like we're helping out. You see, Leon and Louis's older brother, Noel, is a homicide detective working on a cold case and one of his main leads tie in with a 20-year-old suicide case. So, in a last-minute attempt to get accurate information as well as save some money, he asked his younger psychic twin brothers as well as their grim reaper and fortune reader friends for help, who conveniently happen to be students at the school where the suicide took place. It took some persuasion a.k.a 10 bucks each and free pizza but now, here we are.

With the séance finally set up, I try my best to contain my excitement and sit quietly in the middle of the circle, Leon and Louis stand at either side of me.

"Are you alright, Mel?" Leon comes and kneels in front of me, taking my hand in his, "you don't have to be the one to always do this, you know."

He's worried. He always seems so confident and reliable yet it's at times like these, his hands start to shake.

"Don't be a dum-dum. Of course, I'm ok. It's always fun doing this. I'll be fine." I smile to ease his worry even if it's just a little bit.

I'm sorry Leon but I can't let you take this moment from me. This is the only chance I get to feel this way. My only chance to die, even if it's for a little while.

He's still concerned but he doesn't push any further. He lets go and stands. "Ok, let's start."

He gives a nod to his brother and the ritual begins. The sound of their chant fills the room and then slowly, my consciousness starts to fade. I feel like I'm being wrapped in a soft warm blanket. I really like this feeling.

***

As the chant stops, so does Mel's breathing. She is slumped over on the ground, her body illuminated by candlelight. Leon doesn't look at her. Instead, he looks to the hole where the window used to be. A soft breeze flows through and he could see the half-moon outside. Louis calls out,

"Julian Lanesworth... Julian Lanesworth, are you there?"

No answer.

"Julian, are you there?" Leon calls out this time, his voice is a bit louder than his brother's.

Nothing.

"D-did somethin' happen?" Joey says from the corner of the room, visibly shaking.

"Julian, are you there?!" Leon is almost screaming now

The soft breeze picks up and the candles are blown out. The room is plunged into sudden darkness and the soft light of the moon is guided to Mel's lifeless body.

"... _yes."_ The sound of a young man's voice comes from her.

Leon and Joey heave a quiet sigh as Louis begins to speak again.

"We have some questions for you. Will you answer them?"

"... _ok"_

"Do you remember who you are?"

"... _Julian Lanesworth...17 and dead...hopefully."_

"Yes. You died 20 years ago."

There's a small chuckle, _"...good."_

"Can you tell us how and when you died?"

"... _on a Tuesday evening ...spring,"_ a hand moved, pointing to the open window, _"...jumped through that window."_

"And do you remember the last things you saw before you jumped?"

"... _a note...the moon...a garden and someone...picking flowers."_

"That's all. Thank you" Louis quickly takes notes of the spirit's statement.

"Can I ask one more thing?" the head moves turning towards the sound of Leon's voice. Soulless white eyes stared at him, unblinking, "why did you kill yourself?"

"... _freedom."_ Its' smile is calm. _"...I'm not in pain anymore...my heart isn't heavy anymore...I can't feel my heart...I feel nothing, just...freedom."_ It laughs again, _"...you wouldn't understand, but... your friend does."_ The room suddenly feels cold, _"...she understands all too well...but freedom won't come easily for her...she doesn't want to...but it won't let her."_ Its' stare hardens, _"...do not leave her alone."_

Quiet. It's been quiet for a while. No one has said anything since the spirit stopped talking. Joey finally steps forward and places a hand on Mel's body. It gives off a soft glow.

***

It's coming back. I hear and smell things. Slowly, I start to see and feel things. I feel someone hugging me. It's warmer than before. It looks like I didn't die this time. Good.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story for a collage assignment on writing for teens. I liked it alot so I ended up adding it to a Fantasy/Supernatural multi-verse I'm working on with a lot more world and character detail. So you could say this is a pilot of sorts.


End file.
